<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What happens in the Tavern, stays in the Tavern by My_Yawning_Grave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596363">What happens in the Tavern, stays in the Tavern</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Yawning_Grave/pseuds/My_Yawning_Grave'>My_Yawning_Grave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warriors ships and pairings [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Dorks in Love, Fireheart's whole body is covered in freckles and thats a fact, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Freckles, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Medieval Human AU, Onewhisker just wants to hold his boyfriends hand in public dammit, Princess owns the tavern btw, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Yawning_Grave/pseuds/My_Yawning_Grave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With a sigh, he turned his attention back to his secret lover. He watched the man's sleeping face. He looked relaxed and calm, a vast difference from the stressed wreck that felt he had to carry the clan's whole responsibility on his shoulders' that came into their room in this dingy tavern.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Firestar/Onewhisker (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warriors ships and pairings [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What happens in the Tavern, stays in the Tavern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have noticed that this ship has surprisingly a lot of fluff stories, so I found that's its my personal mission to balance it out with some angst.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fireheart was asleep, small snores escaping his parted lips. The red-head quietly mumbled something in his dream that Onewhisker didn't bother deciphering.</p><p>Loud music and singing boomed underneath the wood-board, Onewhisker silently cursed whatever bard was playing at the moment. The Windclan warrior was honestly surprised how either of them can ever sleep in this tavern.</p><p>With a sigh, he turned his attention back to his secret lover. He watched the man's sleeping face. He looked relaxed and calm, a vast difference from the stressed wreck that felt he had to carry the clan's whole responsibility on his shoulders' that came into their room in this dingy tavern.</p><p>The taller warrior reached out quicker than his brain realized what he was doing. He pulled the blanket over snow-white, freckled shoulders, and let his knuckles caress the skin on Fireheart’s neck.</p><p>"beautiful"  he mumbled, moving his hand up to lay on his lover's cheek, caressing the freckled skin with his thumb. </p><p>Fireheart groaned, leaning into his hand's warmth. Forest green eyes slowly opened, dim from the hazy sleep. "Hey" a dazy smile light up Fireheart's face. <br/>
A smile of his own crept up his face as well a familiar heat on Onewhiskers cheeks. </p><p>"Sorry, did I wake you up?" a hint of guilt crept up into the brown-haired warrior. Fireheart deserved rest from all the things his lover stressed over: Cinderpaw's accident, Graystripes careless forbidden romance, and the Thunderclan deputy breathing down Fireheart's neck and watching his every move.</p><p>The red-head yawned, rubbing his eyes with his hand, "no, not really" another yawn "I'm mostly slipping in and out of sleep".</p><p>Both of them jumped with a sudden loud cheering from the crowd under them. </p><p>Onewhisker gave a loud groan "we need a new meeting spot", Fireheart chuckled, carelessly flicking his curly ginger hair out of his face "unfortunately, Princess is the only one willing to cover for us".<br/>
Onewhisker flung his arm casually around the shorter man's waist, "you don't know that" he teased. <br/>
Fireheart huffed, snuggling closer to his secret lover "I think I'm willing to put more faith in my sister than some stranger" the taller man hummed in response. </p><p> A silence fell over them, taking in the warmth and scent from each other's body. </p><p>Onewhiskers thoughts drifted as they always do in these moments, what if they didn't need to hide their romance from everyone?<br/>
The Windeclan warrior smiled at the thought, He would be able to embrace him during passion in their own room rather than a rented one in a loud tavern, be able to gaze at his lovers sleeping face every morning rather than once a week, he could count Fireheart's freckles on the nights where he cants sleep. <br/>
Maybe even be able to marry him one day.</p><p>He wouldn't have to yearn for this one night every week just to embrace the Thunderclan warrior again. </p><p>The darker-skinned warrior snuggled deeper into the curly red hair in front of him, taking in the scent of fresh autumn leaves, and sandalwood. <br/>
The scent reminded him of home and comfort which he greedily took more in, trying to keep away the depressing thought of never being able to hold Fireheart's hand in public.</p><p>The hand on the freckled man tightened.</p><p>As if sensing the shift in the mood Fireheart looked up from Onewhisker's shoulder he snuggled in "are you alright, love?" his tone was laced with concern, his eyes twinkled clear from sleep. <br/>
The darker-skinned man blinked, feeling the sudden wetness between his eyes "Yeah, don't worry about it, Fireheart" he sniffled while rubbing his eyes clean with the palm of his hand.</p><p>Fireheart raised a brow, looking not at all convinced. The taller warrior swallowed thickly, feeling a bubble of shame raise in his stomach; the fact they were able to meet like this, as often as they can, should be enough for him but his greedy heart demanded more then Fireheart can give him in this relationship (not that he blamed him, given the circumstances). </p><p>"Hey", Fireheart's small hands cup his face rubbing his thumb on the skin under his pale golden eyes "don't lie to me" Onewhisker swallowed, felt tempted to just abandon this conversation but seeing the determined look in those lovely greens eyes, he knew he was fighting a losing battle, Fireheart would get it out of him eventually anyway, he was stubborn and nosy like that. </p><p>"I-" he paused unsure how to phrase it "I'm just thinking what it would be like if we didn't need to hide...us" green eye blinked, but said nothing so Onewhisker continued "I just want to wake up to your gorgeous face every morning, to kiss you whenever I want, to hold your hand in public without fear of consequences-"</p><p>Fireheart grabbed his face tighter and aggressively pulled him closer before he could finish, locking their lips together in desperation. Onewhisker didn't have the time to blink before the red-head pulled away "and I thought I was the helpless romantic in this relationship".</p><p>The shorter man rolled over Onewhisker, intertwining their fingers and pinning the taller man under him. </p><p>Forest green eyes met pale gold and Fireheart leaned in to give another kiss -this time more gently- and Onewhisker gladly leaned into it. </p><p>"I know what we have will most likely bite us later on, but right now you're all I want and need...what we have is enough...even if we can't be public about it and I'm ok with that" Fireheart whispered against his lover's lips, Onewhisker shivered from the hot breath, "why is that?" Fireheart pulled away with a big smile on his face "because I love you and you're here with me now"</p><p>A smile and blush spread over Onewhisker.</p><p>"love you too, idiot"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>